Xemnas hat Geburtstag
by Herania
Summary: Unser allseits geliebter Lord Xemnas hat Geburtstag und gerade Axel wird damit beauftragt den wichtigsten Tag des Jahres zu retten. Ob er das schaffen kann?
1. (K)ein Geschenk

Hallo Leute! Meine erste FF! *Jubel!*

Bewertet gerne damit ich mich verbessern kann! Falls ihr einen fehlerfreien Text braucht um glücklich zu sein, gebe ich euch den Rat das hier nicht zu lesen. Ich bin nicht der Hit was Rechtschreibung angeht…

Ich besitze weder die Charktere noch sonst etwas von Kingdom Hearts! Die Rechte liegen bei SQARE ENIX!

(Ansonsten wäre Ansem der Weise schon brutal um's Leben gekommen…)

Ich starte schlaftrunken auf den Kalender, der niemals war. Wieso war der Tag noch mal rot angestrichen? ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Verdammt, hatte irgendwer nicht gestern etwas erwähnt? Plötzlich weiteten sich meine Augen

„Schieße!"

Heute hatte ausgerechnet Xemnas Geburtstag und ich hatte vergessen etwas zu besorgen. „Das kommt davon, wenn man andauernd gestresst wird…", murrte ich und lief in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was nun, was nun, was nun… Ich hatte irgendwie keine Lust mich mit dem Superior anzulegen. Ich musste mir wohl oder übel etwas einfallen lassen. Saix würde schon etwas wissen… Immerhin steht er unserem ‚superior' besonders nahe… zumindest laut Xigbar. Na, ja… Das muss wohl nicht viel heißen.

Nachdem ich mich fertig machte und mir meine Kutte anzog (Enttäuschung! Es gibt keine Angaben dazu!) ltschte ich in den Aufenthaltsraum nur um ein riesiges Durcheinander vor mir zu haben. Xaldin und Lexaeus rissen wenig kunstvoll an einer überdimensionalen Girlande herum. Xigbar beschmierte alles was er in die Hände bekam mit Geburtstagssprüchen. Demyx sorgte bei dem Versuch den wasserfesten Edding Xigars wieder abzukriegen für eine Überschwemmung und Marluxia stattete den ganzen Raum mit roten Rosen aus „um ihn", wie er sagte „für den gegebenen Anlass zu verschönern". Ich schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf „Und ihr nennt mich zerstörerisch", murmelnd beschloss ich lieber zu gehen um das Donnerwetter nicht mit abzubekommen, als mich eine Hand grob am Arm packte. „Wir müssen reden, sofort!", zischte eine vertraute Stimme. Ich seufzte, ließ mich aber mitziehen. „Wieso wird eigentlich immer erst einmal mir die Schuld in die Schuhe gezogen?", fragte ich unseren Vizeanführer und meinen ehemaligen Kindheitsfreund. Dieser führete mich in einen leeren Trainingsraum. Dabei murmelte er. „Diese Chaoten werden ihre Strafe schon von Lord Xemnas persönlich erhalten, wenn sie diese Sauerei nicht zur rechten Zeit beseitigt haben." Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und unterdrückte eine sarkastische Anmerkung zum Thema ‚wasserfeste Eddings' und hob eine Augenbraue, als wir ankamen. „Was ist denn dann? Wieder einmal etwas vom Boss?", fragte ich leicht gereizt. Diese Heimlichtuerei nervte mich jedes Mal wieder. Als ob nach einem privaten Gespräch nicht sowieso mindestens die Hälfte der Organisation trotzdem (oder gerade eben) wusste was Sache war. Aber als mich Saix plötzlich am Kragen packte, verschwanden die ganzen Gedanken wieder. Was war denn mit dem?

„Ich brauche ein Geschenk für Lord Xemnas und du wirst mir eines besorgen. Wehe dir du findest nichts Angemessenes!", knurrte Saix nahe an meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte durch den Ton zusammen, war aber ziemlich erheitert. „Also ich habe selber nichts. Solltest du nicht eigentlich besser finden was unser Chef so mag?", antwortete ich grinsend. Saix ließ mich los, auch wenn er nicht gerade aussah als fände er das eben gesagte lustig. Was nichts heißen muss, er sieht schließlich nie so aus. „Was soll ich auch unseren Anführer schenken? Ich denke schon seit einem halben Jahr nach, aber mir will einfach nichts einfallen. Was sollte seiner Würde auch angemessen sein? Da gibt es absolut gar nichts!", überraschte Saix mich mit einem übertrieben großen Redefluss. Ich hob abwehrend die Arme. „Falls ich auf etwas stoße, sag ich dir bescheid!", rief ich über die Schulter und drehte mich winkend um, um Saix zu signalisieren, dass unser Gespräch beendet war. Aber bevor ich einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte wurde ich schon wieder gepackt. „Du kennst dich im Umgang mit anderen Wesen, egal welcher Art, besser aus, also wirst du mir heute ein geeignetes Geschenk finden. Dies ist dein e Mission. Erfülle sie nicht und ich werde dafür sogen, dass du ein Dämmerling wirst!", zischte Saix mich wütend an und ließ mich wieder los. „Umgänglichkeit? Wenn es nach mir ginge, würd eich dem Boss einfach Meersalzeis präsentieren", sagte ich und verkniff mir das ‚auch wenn er es nicht wert ist' als ich Saix todernste Miene sah. Ich erschuf einen dunklen Korridor und floh lieber einmal fürs erste. Ein Geschenk für Xemnas. Genauer gesagt zwei… Hat nicht irgendjemand einen Schlüsselschwertmeister, der niedergekloppt werden muss? Ich glaube das fände ich jetzt angenehmer…

So! Axel braucht unbedingt eure Hilfe! Was sollte er Xemnas zum Geburtstag schenken? Und was sollte er für Saix besorgen? Schreibt mir gerne eure Vorschläge!


	2. Rosenöl und Eddings

Bemerkung:

Ha! Jetzt weiß ich wie man Autorenbemerkungen macht! Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich häufiger mal nutzen. Falls i-wer das ließt und sich unbedingt irgendein Paar drinnhaben möchte... geht lieber wieder... Ich bin darin nicht so besonders gut. Ich plane zwischendurch mal ein bischen was zu erwähnen, aber Romanzen werden wahrscheinlich nicht tragend in dieser FF sein.

Mir gehören immer noch keine Charaktere und auch nicht das Spiel Kingdom Hearts. Das gehört alles Square Enix und diese Firma gehört auch nicht mir, so sehr mich das auch schmerzt. Die ist einfach eine FanFiction.

* * *

Ich wanderte eine Weile durch Twighlight Town. Wenigstens kam zu dem Geschenk nicht noch irgendeine Mission hinzu. Und falls irgendwelche Herzlosen in der Nähe waren, zeigten sie sich nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass nicht viel auf den Straßen los war und Wesen ohne Herz waren ja für die Herzlosen denkbar uninteressant, aber vielleicht schreckte sie auch einfach mein mürrisches Gesicht ab. Verdammt! Ich wollte doch kein Dämmerling werden! Ich hörte lieber auf mich nur zu ärgern und dachte nach. Bis zum Sonnenuntergang wo die Feierlichkeiten (selbstverständlich auf der Terrasse) beginnen werden, hatte ich noch genügend Zeit, aber mir würden auch so keine zwei Geschenke einfallen für die ich nicht geköpft werden würde. Ich brauchte also Hilfe. Am besten von jemanden, der unseren Boss wenigstens ein wenig kannte… ein Mitgründer. Vexen schied aus, der würde mir sowieso nicht helfen, sondern mir nur erklären wie unglaublich toll er sei und was für ein wundervolles Geschenk er vorbereitet habe. Ich hoffte darauf, dass es nicht noch eine Replika war… Wir hatten schon mit den 44 von ihm genug um die Ohren. Wirklich! Niemand, der es nicht selbst erlebt hat, weiß wie es ist sich mit 45 Vexens anzulegen. Nur so viel: Es ist kein angenehmes Ereignis und endet meistens damit, dass man eingefroren einer sehr langen Predigt über Respekt lauschen muss. Xaldin und Lexaeus wollte ich auch nicht fragen, die beiden waren schließlich nicht gerade Gesprächig. Wahrscheinlich würde Lexaeus nur die Schulter zucken und Xaldin „Selber Schuld" sagen. Zexion wusste wahrscheinlich nicht so viel über Xemnas. Blieb Xigbar… Wäre nicht meine erste Wahl, wenn ich nicht in einer Auswegslosen Situation sein würde. Immerhin stand meine Nichtexistenz auf dem Spiel. Ich seufzte laut auf und versuchte mich mental vorzubreiten als ich mich wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum beförderte.

Ich hoffte einfach, dass Xigbar sich bei seinen Vorbereitungen vor der Mission Zeit ließ und noch da war. Der Aufenthalt war nach den ‚Bemühungen' der Mitglieder denkbar verwüstet und es roch furchtbar nach Rosenöl… ich unterdrückte den leichten Würgereiz. Kein Wunder, dass hier noch nicht einmal niemand war! Ich wankte aus dem Zimmer und versuchte gar nicht erst mir auszumalen was wohl während meiner Abwesenheit geschehen war. Ich wollte gerade einen neuen Korridor zum gehen (und verzweifeln) erschaffen, als ich jemanden reden hörte. hörte. Na gut ‚brüllen' traf es wohl eher. „Das ihr es wagt heute solch Unordnung zu fabrizieren!" Oh, oh!, dachte ich während ich lauschte. Da wird gleich jemand in seine Berserkerphase kommen. „Ah komm, schon, wie haben doch nur…" Das war wohl eindeutig Xigbar, der da versuchte gegen Saix anzureden, aber dann verstummte. Saix musste seinen Todesblick lange geübt haben, wenn er ohne Worte sogar Xigbar sprachlos machte. „Dieser Raum ist so trist! Meiner Meinung nach hätte man ihn schon längst streichen sollen und…", weiter kam die dritte Stimme, hinter der ich Marluxia vermutete, nicht. Man hörte Metall was mehrfach aufeinander Stieß und dann einen Schrei. Plötzlich rannte Xigbar auf mich zu und geradewegs durch ein von ihm erschaffenes Portal. Ich folgte mal lieber bei deiner Flucht. Selbst wenn man nichts getan hatte, konnte man von Saix ordentlich die Hucke voll bekommen, wenn er … so… war. Was für gerechte Anführer (oder Vizeanführer) wir doch haben!

„Ahahaha!", in Marluxias Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken!", lachte Xigbar und setzte sich auf den Sandigen Boden Agrabahs. Ich schüttelte mit erhobenen Augenbrauen den Kopf. „Keine Sorge! Nachdem Saix mit ihm fertig ist wird nicht mehr genug Haut für sich selber haben, geschweige, dass er etwas an dich abgeben kann. Xigbar nickte grinsend, wurde dann aber ernst. „Und jetzt muss ich den ganzen Dreck alleine sauber machen. Also ernsthaft! Das war sicher reine Taktik Marluxias um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. So ein böser, böser Marly!" „Apropros drücken", Xiggys Laune schien ganz gut zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich wenigstens versuchen ihn zu fragen: „Mir drückt der Schuh ganz schön. Ich brauche dringend ein… eher gesagt zwei… Geschenke für Xemnas. Hast du eine Idee?", Xigbars grinsen wurde während ich sprach immer breiter. Als er mir seinen Arm um die Schulter legte, wurde mir doch etwas mulmig zumute. „Oh, da fragst du den richtigen! Ich bin immer voller Ideen!" Mir war als zog sich eine Schnur immer fester um meinen Magen. Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte selber Schuld. Welcher Idiot bat auch Xigbar um einen gefallen? Erspart mir bitte die Antwort auf meine Frage… „Ich schlage dir ein Angebot vor.", begann Xigbar. Jetzt kommt der Knüller, dachte ich und die Schnur zog sich ein wenig fester. „Weißt du… ich habe gerade selber viel zu tun. Zum Beispiel kleine Hündchen beruhigen und Demyx Arbeit erledigen, sprich Räume säubern." Ich begann zu ahnen worauf das ganze hinauslaufen sollte. „Also tauschen wir. Du rettest meinen Hintern und besorgst zwei Dinge, die dem Boss gefallen könnten und ich erledige dafür deine Drecksarbeit.", nahm ich Xigbar die ‚Bürde' seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu sprechen ab. Dieser nickte und packte meine Schulter fester. „Ich verlasse mich dann auf dich". Ich seufzte zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Mal an diesem Tag und nickte ergeben. Das war wahrscheinlich besser als selber suchen zu müssen. Ich meine wie schwierig konnte es schon sein einen bestialisch stinkenden… mit wasserfesten Edding verschmierten… völlig verwüsteten… lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken…

Schon war unsere ‚Hochverehrte' Nummer zwei verschwunden und ich sah mir das ‚kreative Chaos' noch einmal genauer an und fragte mich warum man das riesige Fenster nicht öffnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich weil Larxene sonst schon das ein oder andere Mal Demyx mit einen Fußtritt das Fliegen beigebracht hätte. Schöne Vorstellung! Die Möbel waren mehr oder Minder heil und trieften nur so vor Feuchtigkeit. Der ganze nasse Boden war mit Rosenblättern und Papierfetzen bedeckt und zwischen ihnen sah ich auf dem Sonst auch so penetrant weißen Boden „Happy Birthday Xemmy!", mich angrinsen. Ja… Herzlichen Glückwunsch Xemnas!

* * *

Die ganz Spitzfindigen werden schon ungefähr das Schema der Geschichte erkannt haben. Mal sehen wen unser Axel als nächstes an den Hacken haben wird^^


	3. Faulheit vs Faulheit

Bemerkung:

An alle, die nicht wissen aus wessen Sicht das ganze ist: es ist aus Axels Sicht. Ich dachte ich hätte es im ersten Kapitel schon ziemlich klar gemacht, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Axels Namen hier noch nie genannt habe.

Ich weiß, meine Kapitell sind immer sehr kurz, aber da ich jetzt Ferien habe, werde ich in der eit auch versuchen mindestens jeden zweiten Tag ein Kapital herrauszubringen. Dieses hier ist einfach besonders kurz, weil mir nachdem ich es zuende geschirieben habe, aufgefallen ist, dass ich jetzt aufhören muss um das nächste nicht vorwegzunehmen. Das nächste wird läner und ein kleiner spoiler: Es kommt ein bischen MarVex drin vor ^^

Mir gehört immer noch weder Kingdom Hearts noch dessen Charaktere und auch nicht dessen Musik und deren Kutten... Die Rechte gehören Square Enix und Disney

* * *

Ich starrte auch nach weiteren zehn Minuten immer noch fassungslos auf den ehemaligen Aufenthaltsraum, den ich kurzerhand in Ruinen umtaufte. Ich hatte nicht nicht einmal einen Schimmer wie ich anfangen sollte. Hm… Den Raum zu trocknen hatte keinen Sinn, da ich wahrscheinlich sowieso Wasser zum säubern brauchte. Wasser… wo war Dem-Dem eigentlich hin? War der nicht zusammen mit den anderen an diesem Chaos mitschuldig? Hm… vielleicht musste ich ja zumindest nicht alleine die Suppe anderer Leute auslöffeln. (Die mir dafür halfen, aber darüber sehe ich mit Freuden hinweg.)

Ich beschloss mich im Badezimmer umzusehen. Demyx verbrachte darin Stunden bevor er sich überwand um sich um seine Missionen zu kümmern. Wobei er sich sehr schlecht um sie kümmert. Meistens fummelt er dort stundenlang an seinem Haar herum -vergebene Liebesmühe, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich öffnete die Tür zu gerade genannten Raum und sah einen verzweifelten Demyx wie sogar ich ihn selten erlebt hatte. Und ich hatte Demyx schon häufig verzweifelt gesehen. Und bevor ihr fragt, ich stalke ihn nicht! Ich sehe nur was in meiner Umgebung so vor ich geht. Na, egal… Demyx stand mit geröteten Augen am Waschbecken und bespritzte sich die ganze Zeit mit Wasser. Dabei murmelte er die ganze Zeit. „Das ist alles nur ein Traum… nur ein Traum... nur ein… Axel! Was machst du denn hier?" Zugegeben, den letzten Teil hatte er nicht mehr gemurmelt. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter wie es normalerweise Xigbar tut. „Was ist denn?", fragte ich und versuchte dabei besorgt zu klingen… oder so ähnlich. Zumindest nicht so amüsiert wie ich mich fühlte. Juhuuu! Ich war nicht das einzige Wesen mit Todesängsten! (Auch wenn Marluxia bei seiner „Auseinandersetzung" mit Saix sicher auch welche hatte)

Demyx zitterte. „Wieder der gute alte Cerberus?", fragte ich und Demyx schüttelte den Kopf. „Atlantika!", schniefte er: „Da soll es einen riesigen Reinblüter geben." Demyx sah aus als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als ihm meine Hilfe völlig uneigennützig anzubieten. „Kopf hoch! Ich habe eine Idee! Ich muss den Aufenthaltsraum sauber machen. Wie wäre es wenn wir Missionen tauschen." Demyx nickte und sah schon gleich viel fröhlicher aus. Ich konnte echt nicht verstehen, wieso es jemand angenehmer fand sauber zu machen als Herzlose zu jagen. Auch wenn ich in Atlantika nur schwachsinn machen würde. Das ist nicht wirklich der richtige Ort für einen Wasserscheuen Feuermagier…ich drehte mich zu Demyx, aber der war schon verschwunden. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, dieser Typ konnte manchmal ziemlich klug sein. Vor allen Dingen wenn es um das Abschieben von Missionen geht… Und ich war wohl wieder auf die Hilfe einer anderen Person angewiesen.

In Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich die Person hinter mir erst als mich ein Stromschock traf und ich aus dem Badezimmer getreten wurde. Such dir einen anderen Ort zum lamentieren, oder bist du etwa Demyx? Man, ich möchte zur Hölle noch mal ein eigenes Badezimmer haben! Männer", schrie mich etwas aus dem Zimmer an und eine Tür knallte hinter mir zu. Ich rieb mir meine Wade. Wie ich sah herrschte gerade an Xemnas Geburtstag eine allgemeine gute Stimmung. Aua! Wirklich! Dieser Tag konnte ja nur noch besser werden. Hach ja! Ich sollte mich irren!

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierher gefallen. Ich würde mich über eine Bewertung freuen (auch konstruktive negative) um mich zu verbessern.

Die Geschichte wird am Ende übrigens 12 Kapitel haben. Eines für jedes Mitglied (außer Axel)


	4. Ein Date?

Authors Note:

So ^^ Das nächste Kapitel ist draußen ^^ Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß geschrieben es zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso viel Spaß bringt es zu lesen!

Mir gehört nichts von Square Enix außer vieleicht eine Verson des Spiels von 358 und DDD. Werde die Charaktere noch die Handlung sind mein eigen. Dies ist nur eine FF

* * *

Vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit (ich glaube es war eine Stunde) hatte ich noch die Aufgabe ein Geschenk zu finden. Nun hatte ich die Aufgabe Herzlose unter Wasser zu abzubrennen. Das war zwar genauso schwierig, aber ich hatte das Gefühl der Lösung schon einen gewaltigen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Idioten auf die man die Arbeit abschieben konnte, sollten sich ja wohl finden lassen. Schließlich schaffte Demyx das auch immer. Dann würde ich das ja wohl auch schaffen, ohne Probleme. Ich streifte wieder umher, genauer gesagt schien ich den ganzen Tag nicht viel anderes zu tun.

Plötzlich landete Marluxia vor meinen Füßen. Heute schien auch jeder aus irgendwelchen Zimmern getreten zu werden. Eigenartig, dachte ich, hatten Saix und er sich nicht in einem anderen Zimmer unterhalten? Die Tür knallte mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zu und irgendwo in der Nähe hörte ich Glas klirren. Marluxia nahm eine Rose aus seinem Mund (hatte ich die schon erwähnt?) und begann: „Diese Mitgründer! Sie sind so wunderschön aber störisch! Trotzdem werden sie meinen Verführungskünsten nicht ewig widerstehen können, nicht wahr Axel?" Mit diesen Worten warf er mir eine Kusshand zu und wirbelte Blumen in meine Richtung. Ich hustete. „Klar, ächom, deine, ächom, Verführungskünste… Ich kann mir schon, ächom, direkt vorstellen wie Xaldin dich auf, ächom, Knien anfleht dich zu heiraten." Hehe… mit dem Husten kam meine Ironie schon beinahe unbeabsichtigt rüber. Aber ich hatte sowieso nicht erwartet, dass Marly sie bemerken würde. „Hach ja… ich und Xaldin das wäre schon etwas...", erwiderte der allseits geliebte Schönling und stieß einen (seiner Meinung nach) verführerischen Seufzer aus. Ich seufzte auch aber wahrscheinlich weniger verführerisch. „Aber nein… momentan ist Xaldin einfach absolut out. Gar nicht angesagt. Sogar Xigbar schmeißt sich nicht mehr an ihn.", fuhr Marluxia fort uns schüttelte den Kopf um seine rosafarbenen Locken in Pose zu stellen. Marluxia schien seine emotionslose Liebe mal wieder in alle Richtungen zu streuen. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass er eine Woche früher vom einem Felsen zur Ruhe gebracht wurde, als er versucht hatte Lexaeus mit einem Gedicht zu beeindrucken. Und Demyx begann immer noch zuweinen, wenn wir ihn an sein letztes Bad erinnerten. Ich hoffte ernsthaft, dass ich nicht der war, der momentan modern war. Ich konnte mich nach ausgesprochen gut an das letzte Mal erinnern. Meine Knöchel werden sich von seinem festen Griff als er sich hinter mir her schleifen ließ wahrscheinlich nie wieder ganz erholen. Und in meinem Zimmer finde ich auch heute noch das ein oder andere Blütenblatt. Aber bevor ich beginnen konnte zu verzweifeln, schwärmte Marluxia schon weiter.

„Nein, jetzt ist es Vexen. Diese Eleganz E-le-ganz. Ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben..." Ich starrte Marly nur fassungslos an und fragte mich ob er mit Absicht bei seiner Eleganz die Gans betont hatte. Und wer hier die Mode was Männergeschmack anging bestimmt hatte, wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen. „…Aber weißt du Vexen weiß nun mal nicht was gut für ihn ist. Und das obwohl er sooooooo intelligent ist. Und er ist so stur. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich mit ihm machen soll…" Marluxia hatte einfach weitergeblubbert und ich hatte nicht weiter darauf geachtet. Wasser war wie gesagt nicht so mein Element. Bei den Worten schrak ich trotzdem auf. „Hat er dich etwa zurückgewiesen?", fragte ich und schaute überrascht drein. Natürlich hatte er das getan, aber ich hatte wohl heute morgen einen Schauspieler verschluckt… oder wahlweise niedergebrannt. „Nun ja… ich fürchte schon… Aber das lag sicher nur daran, dass die anderen dabei waren. Unter vier Augen hat mein Charme nun einmal eine viel größere Wirkung." Ich stimmte zu auch wenn ich seinen ‚Charme' gerade nicht erkennen konnte. Und das obwohl wir uns unter vier Augen befanden. Eigenartig! „Was machen die anderen denn gerade?", fragte ich neugierig. Vielleicht ließ sich ja ein Idiot für meine Mission finden. „Nun", begann der Schönling und musste seinen Worten mit einer weit ausgeholten Geste und Lilien (keine Rosen mehr für mich., ich bin so enttäuscht) bekräftigen. „Xaldin schraubt an einer Beleuchtung für die Terasse herum und Lexaeus scheint eine Rede zu verfassen. Zumindest tut er so. Sein Zettel ist immer noch leer.", ich nickte. Es schien eine sehr gute Rede zu sein, zumindest eine Kurze. Lexaeus konnte eben die Dinge auf den Punkt bringen. Aber es schien nicht so als ob mir die anderen gerade irgendwie weiterhelfen konnten. Sie schienen alle sehr beschäftigt zu sein.

Ohne Vorwarnung fiel Marluxia mir um den Hals und umhüllte mich mit seinem typischen süßlichen Geruch. „Ich brauche deine Hi-hi-hi-hilfe!", schluchzte er. Ich überlegte ob ich dem Nervbolzen den Kopf tätscheln oder ein Chackram in den Rücken rammen sollte. Ich hatte doch wirklich genug unlösbare Aufgaben bekommen, da brauchte ich nicht auch noch einen wütenden Vexen. Und wenn ich ihn nicht bewusstlos schlagen würde, würde diese wandelnde Wolke aus rosafarbenem Rosenöl mich bis an das Ende meiner Nichtexistenz oder wahlweise bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns verfolgen. Dann kam mir eine Idee und ich beschloss ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln. „Ich besorge dir Vexen. Ich arrangiere ein Date für euch. Sogar mit Kerzenschein.", sagte ich schließlich. „Aber du müsstest meine Mission machen, weil ich ansonsten leider keine Zeit für deinen Kram hätte." Diese Sprache kannte Merluxia (wahrscheinlich von Demyx) und nickte eifrig. „Ich werde die Mission lösen. Mit Vergnügen! Ich bin schon dabei!" Ich nickte lächelnd. Ein Date mit Vexen. Das sollte zu schaffen sein. Es fragte sich bloß mit welchem Vexen.


	5. Forschungsobjekte

„Du… Du!... DU!...", Vexen war purpurfarben angelaufen, als ich ihm erklärt hatte was Sache war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an meiner Ausdrucksweise. Oder weil ich ihn nicht gegrüßt hatte… oder weil ich ihm nicht die Füße küssen wollte. So genau wusste man das bei Vexen nie. „Und WIE in aller Welten, kommst du darauf, dass ich DIR eine Replika von MIR leihen würde." Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich gerne mal sein Labor samt Inhalt nieder brannte. „Ist doch besser als wenn deine Wenigkeit selber gehen muss, oder? Ich dachte immer Marluxia wäre nicht so dein Fall.", sagte ich mit einem ‚leicht' ironischen Unterton und knuffte Vexen freundschaftlich in die Seite. Tja… leider konnte Vexen Ironie verstehen und freundschaftliche Knuffe nicht ausstehen. Ich überlegte ob ich in Deckung gehen sollte. Waren Explosionen nicht eigentlich mein Fachgebiet? „Du!...DUUUU!" „Gleich geht's los.", murmelte ich und fügte lauter hinzu. „Das hatten wir schon!" Jetzt war es auch egal ob ich Vexen in Ruhe ließ oder ihn weiter provozierte. Er würde erst wieder normal werden, wenn er sich ausgeschrieen hatte. Auch wenn der Standart für ‚normal' sehr dehnbar ist. Erst recht wenn man als Pyromane in einer Organisation lebt, die aus Lauter Niemanden besteht. Dann ist es zum Beispiel auch ‚normal' alle zwei Tage wieder aufgetaut werden zu müssen.

Bevor es so weit kommen konnte, hechtete ich auf das Sofa auf dem Lexaeus saß. Er schien von uns keine Notiz zu nehmen und starrte konzentriert auf ein leeres Blatt Papier. Also hatte Marluxia nicht übertrieben. Xaldin, der an einem übergroßen Leuchter herumfummelte, knurrte: „Konzentriert euch auf eure Arbeit oder löst euren Disput wenigstens woanders." Ich erwähnte lieber nicht, dass ich gerade dabei war meine Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ich säuberte gerade auf indirekte Weise den Aufenthaltsraum und besorgte zwei Geschenke für Xemnas. Hach ja… wären alle Mitglieder doch so tüchtig wie ich es bin.

Vexen schien aber lieber keine bösen Dinge vor Xaldin tun zu wollen. Das er jemanden Respekt zollte war schon eigenartig, normalerweise galt seine ‚Respekt den niedrigen Nummern' – Regel nur bei anderen. Ich versuchte mich also weiter als großer Redner. „Ich brauche nur ein Teil und halte dir dafür Marluxia vom Leib. Du hast 44 von diesen Dingern! Eine wirst du ja wohl entbehren können." Sofort schnappte Vexen ein. „Meine Re-pli-ken sind keine Dinger, es sind Modelle oder Kopien der Entwicklung einzelner Charakterzüge, die der Forschung an der Initiative des Geistes eines so genannten Niemands assistieren. Für die Unwissenden ausgedrückt." Ich stöhnte auf. „Ich erstelle ein Datendiagramm von Geist und Herz der betreffenden Person. Im Falle eines Niemands wird nur der Geist untersucht. Auch Daten, die die physischen Aspekte das Daseins oder in unserem Fall des Nichtdaseins betreffen, müssen Ausgewertet werden. Hierzu nutze ich das Verfahren…". Ich hielt Vexen den Mund zu. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er mich bin morgen mit Dingen, die ich sowieso nicht verstand, zutexten. Was angesichts meiner Zeitbegrenzung noch schlimmere Voraussetzungen als sonst war. Es war schon Mittag und damit hatte ich nur noch ein paar Stunden Zeit.

Vexen schrie wütend auf und schlug um sich. Ich ließ ihn lieber wieder los. „Interessant, wirklich… unglaublich! Aber ich habe dich nicht gefragt wie diese … Modelle von ähm… was noch mal?", ich begann zu stoppen doch als Vexen den Mund öffnete, rede ich lieber schnell wieder drauf los. „Ach, das ist ja auch egal. Leihst du mir jetzt eine?" Ich war wirklich verwundert als Vexen anfing zu überlegen und konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. „Roxas ist doch dein Freund, oder?", fragte er zögerlich und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich sein typisches Grinsen aus. Ich hörte sofort auf meiner Fortuna zu danken und warf ihr stattdessen in Gedanken ein Chakram in ihr Knie. Sie schien sowieso nicht viel zu taugen. „Ja?", fragte ich und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen „Und?". „Tjaaaa. Ich erwise dir die Güte und leihe mir eine meiner unabdingbaren Meiserwerke aus. Dafür möchte ich allerdings, dass du deinen Jungen Freund überredest sich in mein Labor zu bewegen um ein meine Forschungen zu unterstützen.", sprach Vexen weiter und ich musste schlucken. Das gefiel mir nun wirklich ganz und gar nicht. Vexen war nicht gerade dafür bekannt besonders umgänglich mit seinen Forschungsobjekten umzugehen, solange die nicht von ihm erschaffen wurden. „Auf gar keinen Fall!", rief ich und stapfte mit dem Fuß auf und ließ an meinem Bein aus Versehen Flammen aufsteigen. Zum Glück gingen sie nicht auf irgendetwas über, sondern hinterließen nur ein paar Rauchwolken. Xaldin starrte mich einige Sekunden zornig an, vertiefte sich dann aber wieder in seine Arbeit. „Kein Roxas, kein Geschäft!", sagte Vexen und freute sich sicher einen Keks, weil er mich unter Druck setzen konnte. Ich versuchte ruhe zu bewahren. Wenn ich Vexen nicht überredet bekam, dann würde ich ziemlichen Ärger bekommen. Freundschaft rang gegen meinen Egoismus. „Was für Forschungen denn?", versuchte ich zu erfahren und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Vexen grinste mich nur an und sagte „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Nummer VIII", und ging mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Tja... der kleine Cliffhänger tut mir Leid, aber ich muss selber erst einmal sehen wie Axel sich entscheidet...


End file.
